End Of The Line
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: Pan's died of a drug overdose....Trunk has locked himself up until he realizes he can wish her back......but things will never be the same....T/P oh and some B/G
1. End of The Line

Well here I am beginning a new fic. And i bet everyone was expecting a new chapter of LDL. Ah well this idea keeps coming back to me so I'm going to write it. The first chap is a songfic but i dunno if all of will be. Anyways the first chap is Trunks' POV. I do not own DBZ or the offspring song "End Of The Line." oh I cut out one verse cause it works better this way....

End Of The Line

__

When the siren's flash is gone  
And we're left to carry on  
All the memories are too few 

The police left.....She's really dead.....Panny-chan.....a druggie.....I would of never of guessed that. She seemed so happy and radient...She must of been faking it.....But Panny.....people loved you.....I LOVED YOU......it's not fair.....making us carry on without you....

__

When the pastor's music plays  
And that casket rolls away  
I could live again if you  
Just stay alive for me 

~A week later~

In the backyard I can hear the music playing....Amazing Grace....We were blind to your problem Panny.....Espically me.....some best friend i turned out to be.....I couldn't even get myself to go to your funeral....Since that day I haven't left this bed.....There's no point in living anymore....not without you... The door opens as Bra pokes her head into my room "Trunks we're going to bury her now want to watch?" I just bury myself into my blankets... Bra sighs "Didn't think so....Trunks if you keep this up you'll die" "Good that's what I want Bra...." She looks at me a moment like she's about to cry and slams the door.

__

Please stay now, you left me here alone - it's the end of the line  
Please stay I can't make it on my own - it's the end of the line  
Make it on my own  
It's the end of the line 

"Trunks....." I hear a voice. I lift up my blankets and standing infront of me is Panny...or her ghost anyways...I try to hug her but my arms go through her. "Trunks......don't do this to yourself...." "I'm not! this is your fault!" I spit at her. "Trunks there were reasons......But I never meant to hurt you....if I had known how you felt.....maybe things would of been different....it's too late now..." She says as she fades away. Pan.....My eyes fill with tears.....as long as she's dead it won't stop hurting.....I can't do this on my own...I just can't......It's too hard.

__

Finally,  
Your final resting day  
Is without me  
I weep  
And think of brighter days  
What about me? 

Panny......I always thought we would grow old together.......and eventually die together......But You're dead......and I'm not.....I'm crying over you Panny.....I've never cried over anyone before....And I had planned this same week to tell you how I felt....But You're dead! so I can't! What am I supposed to do now? I can't go on like this.....

__

You can't take back, the one mistake  
That still lives on after life it takes  
In that one day, that changed our lives  
And bitter memories are left behind 

Mother keeps telling me that the pain will pass.........That we can't make things unhappen....We can't let memories and desire eat us alive....And I realize I can't let this consume me. Because I can take back your mistake Panny...As soon as I find the dragon balls that is.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's chapter 1. Like? Love? Hate? Have suggestions for other songs to use? Tell me in a review!


	2. Catch Me

Well after posting I only got five reviews *cries* but I'm updating anyways because I'm sick and I have an idea for this second chapter. This chapter will be a songfic using a song written by yours truly. Again I don't own DBZ but I do own the song Catch Me. This is kinda a flashback chapter showing what went through Pan's mind when she overdosed. In case you didn't figure it out it's in Pan's POV.

****

Catch Me

__

I need someone to listen to what I don't say  
I need someone to care no matter what  
I need someone to know when not to ask questions  
I need someone to catch me when I fall  


Damnit why won't anyone listen to me......No one seems to care anymore.....Mom and Dad act like I haven't changed at all...But I have.....The only one to ask if I'm alright is Trunks but even he doesn't known when to leave me alone....I need someone to just be there for me....

__

And if I scream  
Will you come to my aid  
If I ask  
Will you stay for a while  
And if I fall   
will you catch me  
Catch me   
I'm falling  


When I was raped by Darren I screamed louder than I have ever before....And no one came to my rescue. Nobody ever just stays with me to take care of me......I grab my syringe and jab it into my arm slowly feeling the release. I'm falling and there's no one here who can catch me......but god I wish there was.....

I need someone to understand my problems  
I need someone to realize when to let me be  
I need someone to wipe away my tears  
I need someone to catch me when I fall  


I wish someone could just understand my problems.....Realize how much i hurt and just stop prying. Unlike that damn therapist the sent me to. They say they're concerned, but when they saw me crying myself to sleep every night did my parents ever once wipe away my tears? No they didn't. I just wish someone, anyone did.

__

And if I scream  
Will you come to my aid  
If I ask  
Will you stay for a while  
And if I fall   
will you catch me  
Catch me   
I'm falling  


People wonder why I've suddenly become so quiet. Even when I fuck someone I don't say anything. It's better to be numb......So I get the drugs that'll help me stay that way. They all leave me by myself in the end anyways......I'm all alone.....and falling into myself.....

__

I need someone to see past my image  
I need someone to respect my feelings  
I need someone to acknowledge my good points  
I need someone to catch me when I fall  


Most people see me as tomboy-gothic-doesn't give a fuck Son Pan. But that's not all I am.......It's just my image.......It's not all of me.......But do they respect my feelings? Do they keep their comments to themselves? Do they even try to see my good points, assuming I have any of course. I pick up another syringe shooting myself up again.......Just a little bit more.....If someone doesn't come soon and stop me......I'll fall all the way and hit the pavement.....and when that happens, I'll die.

__

And if I scream  
Will you come to my aid  
If I ask  
Will you stay for a while  
And if I fall   
will you catch me  
Catch me   
I'm falling  


I open my mouth and try to scream, hoping someone will hear me and come, but no sound comes out. I inject more heroin......soon I know the overdose will happen soon..........then I'll finally stop falling......I was born alone and that's how I'll die......alone. My parents won't give a shit. They were never there when I needed them......they never even tried to understand.

__

I need someone to see me when I'm invisible  
I need someone to lift me up when I'm down  
I need someone to love me when I'm horrible  
I need someone to catch me when I fall  


Lately I feel so invisible. I wish that someone could see me. Someone could shjow me that there's something or someone to live for. And even when I'm horrible they would love me......I mean Trunks......I think he cares.......but if he knew all the shit I've done he wouldn't anymore. I'm all alone.....No one will ever love me enough to catch me....

__

And if I scream  
Will you come to my aid  
If I ask  
Will you stay for a while  
And if I fall   
will you catch me  
Catch me   
I'm falling  
I'm falling  
I'm falling

Everything is getting blurry......I'm taking that final fall......I wish to god someone cared.........and that they would catch me. Tears form in my eyes while everything become to hard to make out. I want ......something.........But I'm all alone.....and soon I'll be alone.....in hell.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that my friend is chapter 2! Wow depressing ne? Well review if you have an idea for what song I should use next? Chapter 3 will be in Pan's POV. Well tell me k? Ja Ne for now!


	3. Waste

Here I am and writing again! I'm a poet and don't we know it! Er don't mind me…pie makes me hyper. Anyways this chapter is gonna be in Bra's POV k? And it uses the song Waste by Staind.

Waste

You mother came up to me  
She wanted answers  
Only she should know  
Only she should know

Videl walked up to me after the funeral. "Bra did Pan ever tell you why she did this? Do you know what happened? What did this to my baby girl?!" She asks me. I don't know the answers… but I wish I could tell her. She deserves to know…she may be the only one who does.

It wasn't easy to deal  
With the tears that  
Rolled down her face  
I had no answers 'cause  
I didn't even know you

Soon she was sobbing. I didn't know what to do. So I just hugged her. What am I supposed to tell her Pan? I was supposed to be your best friend and you didn't tell me shit. I didn't know you…I didn't know what you had become.

But these words  
They can't replace  
The life you  
The life you waste

"Videl it'll be ok…" I tell her. But it won't! These small words of comfort can't replace what you took away from us. They can't replace the life you've wasted. And it isn't just your life Pan; thanks to you my brother is likely to die as well.

How could you paint this picture?  
With life as bad as it should seem  
That there were  
No more options for you

How could you do this Pan? Sure life gets hard sometimes but that's what your friends are here for. So we could help you through it. Did you really think that this was the only way out? Was life in your eyes so shitty that anything seemed better? Even Hell?

I can't explain how I feel  
I've been there many times before  
I've tasted the cold steel of my life  
Crashing down before me

I let go of Videl and she looks at me and asks, "How are you dealing with this Bra? I know you must feel horrible…Pan was your best friend after all" But to be honest I don't know how the hell I really feel about any of this. I mean part of me is sad but another part, a bigger part, is pissed as hell. I've gone through some tough shit too. I've seen my world crash down; I've wanted nothing more then to stop feeling, but do you see me killing myself? No! I dealt with it…

But these words  
They can't repace  
The life you  
The life you waste

I begin to walk away "I don't know what I feel Videl, and no I don't feel like talking about it. There's no point. She wasted her life. Talking about it won't change things. It will not bring her back."

_Did Daddy not love you?  
Or did he love you just too much?  
Did he control you?  
Did he live through you at your cost?  
Did he leave no questions for you  
To answer on your own?_

Gohan comes up and starts walking Videl away. I hear him mumble about what a bad child Pan was. But he doesn't fool me, he did love her, I can see the pain in his eyes. But the problem was he loved her too much, he tried to control her. And when he found out she lost her virginity…he assumed she did it voluntarily. He filled in all the answers without even asking her. She seemed so upset about it though…..which makes me think she had not wanted to sleep with Darren at all…

Well fuck them  
And fuck her  
And fuck him  
And fuck you  
For not having  
The strength in your heart  
To pull through

I stare at the two of them till I start shouting, without even thinking about it first. "Fuck you Gohan! You too Videl! This is your guys' fault. You didn't even try to help her!" And then I look up into the sky and shout more. "But most of all, Fuck you Pan! Why th hell didn't you let us help you! Why did you have to be such a pile of chicken shit?!" 

I've had doubts  
I have failed  
I've fucked up  
I've had plans  
Doesn't mean  
I should take  
My life  
With my own hands

I feel my father place his hand on my shoulder and mumble in a voice only I can hear, "Princess, it'll be alright." I wrench away from him. "No it won't father! So she fucked up! So have I! So has a lot of people! Does that mean she has the right to take her fucking life? No! It doesn't! No one should do that!" Father growls, "She may have had her reasons…Sometimes when life becomes hell on earth the real thing doesn't seem so bad."  What is he talking about? I have no clue… So I just run off, I sure can't stay here.

But these words  
They can't replace  
The life you  
The life you waste  
But these words  
The don't replace  
The life you  
The life you waste

I'm sick of talking about this. We can't replace what she wasted. I keep running into I fall down. I look up to see Trunks standing there holding the dragon radar wearing a crazed look on his face. "Trunks you aren't planning on bringing her back are you?" "Yes! I am! I'll undo her mistake!" I just stare at him "You may bring her back…but you can't replace the life she wasted…" And I get up and run more, it doesn't matter where…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

And that's chap three! Hope ya like it! Please Review!!!! Oh and go read Giving in by Bouzi Neo! It's Great!


	4. Crash and Burn

Well here's another chapter of EOTL. And amazingly enough this one isn't as angsty as the others have been. This one should actually have some kawaii B/G moments… Yes it may be a T/P fic but it will have B/G moments, which will be really sweet while for a while anyways the T/P moments are gonna be bittersweet sorta stuff. Oh and to the reviewer who thought Bra was mean, she isn't she was just really pissed, I mean if your best friend committed suicide wouldn't you be mad too? Yeah that's what I thought. OH! This chappy is dedicated to Akira Gown; she's given such awesome reviews for this ficcy.  Anyways on with the story! This is in Goten's POV and uses the song Crash and Burn by Savage Garden.

Crash and Burn

When you feel alone   
And the world has turned its back on you   
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart   
I know that you feel like the walls are closing in on you   
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold   
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take it anymore

I watched as Bra ran off, in the corner of her eyes I could see tears. I ran after her. I caught up to her after a while and grabbed her gently. "Goten…. let me go!" she shouted. "Bra please let me help you…I'm worried about you, you seem really upset." Her voice begins to quiver "I-I don't know…I mean I don't what to think or feel about any of this Goten… Everybody thinks I'm so cruel the way I've acted, but I'm not. I just don't know what to do anymore…" She looked down and I could see the tears splashing down her face. "It's so confusing… and I feel so alone I can barely stand it."

Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone

"Bra if you ever need someone to talk to, just someone to talk to I am there for you ok?" "But I feel like I'm going to fall apart, I feel like this is too much to deal with…" she trailed off. I hug her gently "If you need to then go ahead, I'm not going anywhere."

When you feel all alone   
And a loyal friend is hard to find   
You're caught in a one way street   
With the monsters in your head   
When hopes and dreams are far away and   
You feel you can't face the day

I rock her gently running my fingers through her hair "I know you miss Panny, we all do. I mean I'm pissed too she was my niece and I couldn't do shit to help her…" "She was my best friend Goten, if I couldn't help her then who could? And we didn't just lose her; we lost Trunks as well. He's determined to bring her back. But even if she does get revived; how are we supposed to forgive her? Are we supposed to act like nothing happened? Because I don't think I can face the day as it let alone pretend like she didn't hurt me. 'Cause she did…She really hurt me…"

Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone

I just held her as she cried. Poor Bra, she's so upset… I wish there was some way to help her. I want her to be able to depend on me…I would never hurt her. I just want to help and see if I can help take away some of the pain. But as long as I'm around she will never be alone; I hope she realizes that… "It's ok Bra" I coo to her, "I'm here…"

Because there has always been heartache and pain   
And when it's over you'll breathe again   
You'll breathe again

"Bra I know this hurts now, but just you wait it's going to get better. Cause there's always been pain and suffering in the world. And when you experience something like this it's almost like you're drowning, but eventually you reach the surface again and breathe air. That's when you realize things will be alright again." She nods looking up and smiling slightly. Wow I think I may actually be cheering her up…

When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned its back on you   
Give me a moment please   
To tame your wild wild heart

"Thank you Goten…" she whispers. "You're the only who listened to me…everyone thought I was so heartless and cruel the way I was acting…" I shake my head, "No I understand what you mean, and I'm kinda pissed at Panny too… It's alright to be angry, that's a normal reaction."

Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone

She leans in and kisses me softly, "Please don't leave me alone like this," She whimpers. I look at Bra, "I will NEVER leave you. I can't promise that I can change things but I can promise you that. I will never leave your side Bra." She smiles at me and I pick her up, "Shall we go back, Trunks should be finished gathering the Dragonballs soon." Bra frowns for a second as I lift up into the air, "That's what I'm afraid of…"

And another chapter finished! WEEE!! Hope ya like it, the next one will prolly be in Gohan's POV. Oh and can people go read my fic Braking Free! It's my original charectar fic and I want more reviews so I can see if it's actually good or not. Oh and as always for this fic read AND review! Arigato!


	5. Woke up this morning

Ugh not in the best mood….but since I'm all angsty and stuff I decided to work on EOTL. This chappy is Gohan's  POV. I don't own the song Woke up this morning, Nickelback does. Anyways enjoy…

Woke up this morning

I paid my last respects  
This mornin'  
On an early grave  
Already said goodbye  
Nothin' left to say

I hold Videl close to me, we're leaving capsule corp., and the funeral is long over. I watched my own daughter's funeral. Little Panny…all grown up…and dead…I never thought I would see her dead before me…I have nothing to say though…Bra said it all…it was our fault…we weren't there when Panny needed us the most…and we sure are paying for it now…

A tiny church  
A tiny town and  
Not a tear was spent  
Not how I wanted it  
I'm hating all of this

Everyone we knew was there…in that small area…in our fairly small town…I didn't shed one single tear…not one…I couldn't. I don't why…I just couldn't… They wouldn't come. I never wanted things to turn out this way. Turn out so badly… And I hate it…

_Well I'm hating  
All of this  
I'm hating  
All of this  
All of this  
All of this_

I hate how powerless I am!  I mean sure I have lots of physical strength, but when it comes to the real important shit, like this, I can't do anything! It's completely out of my control! And I hate it…. it's not fair…what good is power if you can't make things better? If you can't make it more bearable?  I hate it!

_Now I know why  
I hide my love  
From you somedays  
No I don't mind  
Keeping this bottled  
Inside me_

Some people think me cold hearted, but it's not that at all. I have emotions; I just don't let them show. And I know why, when you show them all you do is get hurt. So what was once hard isn't any longer.  I'll keep this love, this pain, this sorrow, all of these emotions; I'll keep them inside. It's easier to hide them in the long run. It's easier not to feel at all.

_You came along  
And tore this world out  
Around me  
Looks like  
You found me  
Now I know why  
I felt like shit when  
I woke up this morning_

You were so unexpected when you were born Panny. I know we always said you were mistake, but now I realize you weren't a mistake at all, you were a blessing in disguise.  You changed everything, made me grow up, be the mature person I always had inside, but ignored.  Looks like you paid me back for how I treated you Panny. Now wonder I felt like shit when I woke up this morning. I am shit. 

_I've been  
A loser all my life  
I'm not about to change  
If you don't like  
There's the door  
Nobody made you stay_

I've never been a person somebody would want to be like, I'm kinda a loser. Hotheaded, and very shy, that is I.  Videl looks up and glares at me, "If you had been more understanding she wouldn't of done this!" I land and set her down. "Well if I'm a fuck up then leave! I deserve to be alone anyways!

_There ain't a woman  
On the planet  
Who can deal with it  
Just how I wanted it  
I'm hating all of this_

I don't think anyone could deal with me…Not mom…not Videl… Not Pan…Not anyone…And who would want to? I pushed them away though, isn't this what I wanted? Well, isn't it? So how come I'm hating it…

_Well I'm hating  
All of this  
I'm hating  
All of this  
All of this  
All of this_

I hate this! I could of helped her…But I just kept acting like nothing was wrong…No wonder Videl's angry with me…and everyone else is too…Hell, I'm probably the angriest. Why didn't I see the warning signs? Why?

_Now I know why  
I hide my love  
From you somedays  
No I don't mind  
Keeping this bottled  
Inside me_

I never understood why I keep everything bottled inside. Mom and Dad are such open people, why was I so different. But now I understand, when you're too open you get hurt. It hurts keeping it in too, but that kind of pain is different. Now I don't mind it.

_You came along  
And tore this world out  
Around me  
Looks like  
You found me  
Now I know why  
I felt like shit when  
I woke up this morning_

Videl…she changed me…more then even Panny did.. She changed my outlook on things…And now here she is…hurting and changing me…I grab my bag and head out the door, I can't stay. I'm a shitty husband…No wonder I didn't want to even drag myself out of bed…

Gohan's leaving Videl? How will she react? And when is Panny coming back? All coming up in the next chap of EOTL. (BTW everyone read Giving In by Bouzi Neo, it's like this, but better!)


	6. With You

Well I'm sick, so I decided to use my time wisely. That's right people, she's updating! Aren't you proud! *blank stares* …. *eyes tear up* you people are mean! Anyways….I don't own DBZ and Linkin Park owns the song With You. Oh and for those who care, these are the lyrics for the remix, not the original.  Videl's POV.

With You

I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static  
And put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

I rub my eyes as I wake up; nothing seems real. The house is so quiet…why? Gohan's usually so loud when he wakes up... Oh he left didn't he? I had almost forgotten about that… I'm almost pretending nowadays… Pretending to be what I no longer am…

A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
Slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back

I'm such a hypocrite…I blamed Gohan for not helping her, but I didn't do anything more…And now I've driven him away…I barely even noticed at first…it took a while for everything to sink in…and he's so close…at his parents house…yet I still can't seem to get him to come home…I feel so alone…this house once so loud….and is now so quiet it is almost unbearable…

It's true, the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

I sigh and get up, another day, and I'll try yet again. I sigh, last time, when I saw him…that looks he gave…practically promised I would never see him home with me again… his words keep echoing in my mind:

_"Well, If I'm such a fuck up then leave! I deserve to  be alone anyways!"_

I didn't mean it that way…I was just so upset…and I took it out on him.. I sigh as I fly towards the Son house and land. He may no be with me, but I'm always thinking of him…

_(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)   
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)   
With you  
(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)   
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)   
With you  
Ughhhh!_

How could I of not seen it? How he was holding everything in?  Now he's all can I think about…Gohan…this is probably harder on him then it has been on me…and it's been pretty rough…But he never lets anyone know how he feels…he's so reserved…. How was I to know? How am I to help him if he won't let me? I sigh and open the door, he's sitting there, waiting, he must have sensed me. "What the fuck do you want Videl?"

I hit you and you hit me back  
And we fall to the floor  
The rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
But when things go wrong, I pretend the past isn't real

I don't want to say, I feel so much, anger, hurt, it's so fucking overwhelming. So without a second thought I punch him straight in the jaw. Then he hits me back, in the stomach, and we both fall to the ground, more out of shock then anything else. Everything seems to stop for the next few minutes, everything blurring together. I just wish I could ignore what went wrong, and go on like the past hadn't of happened…

Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
Slow to react  
Even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back

This is my fault…blamed him…drove him away…can't forget that…It keeps haunting me…slowly…He's so close to me…I could almost reach out and touch him…but at the same time…he's so unbearably unreachable…and I have no clue how I can ever get him back…

It's true, the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

"Videl…stop acting like you're sorry…you probably just can't stand being in the empty house…" Gohan spit.

"Gohan…. that's not true…I miss you…" But his face showed me what I already knew; it was too late. 

He may not want me near him now….but I will always be with him…

Whether he wants it or not…

_(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)   
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)   
With you  
(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)   
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)   
Ughhhh!_

Why didn't he tell me…how come he never tells me….what's going on inside….he keeps it bottled in….he never tells me…I close my eyes for a second, but his image doesn't fade. How was our marriage supposed to work if he won't tell me how he feels….

_(No)   
I wont let you control my fate While I'm holding the weight of the world on my conscience  
(No)   
I wont just sit here and wait while you weighin your options  
Your makin a fool of me_

No! I'm not going to let him win! I feel guilty enough about all this, I'm not about to let him sit here and make me feel even worse than I already do! 

"If you think for one moment I'm just going to sit here and weight while you figure out what the fuck you want to do you're wrong Gohan, dead wrong."

(No)   
You didn't dare to try and say you don't care  
And solemnly swear not to follow me there  
(No)   
It aint like me to beg on my knees  
Or, please oh baby please  
That's not how I'm doin things

"Look…I don't care what you do anymore Videl…"

"Don't spill out bullshit Gohan! I know that simply isn't true! But don't think I'm just going to sit here and beg for you! Oh please take me back; I don't think so! That's not how I do things!" 

(No)   
No I'm not upset, no I'm not angry  
I know love is love and love sometimes, it doesn't pay me  
(No)   
I'm never without you, I'll always be with you  
You'll never forget me, I'm keeping you with me

"Why are you upset Videl?"

"I'm…not…Look I know love is complicated…and yes sometimes…. it hurts like hell…But that's what keeps it together…Gohan.. You're never going to get rid of me. I'll always be here…waiting…. I won't let you forget what we shared, so don't think even for a minute that's an option."

(No)   
I wont let you take me to the end of my row  
Or keep burning and torching my soul  
(No)   
No I'm not your puppet  
And no, no, no, I wont let you go

"Come home Gohan! This is insane! Why do you insist on doing this? I won't let you! I won't let you keep hurting me like this." I walk to him and kiss him deeply "I'm not your little plaything you can just toss aside you know? I'm not letting you slip away from me…I love you…" He just stood there, as if unsure what to say in response.

No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come  
I, I can't wait to see tomorrow

No matter what happens…to us or to anyone else…I can't wait to see what's coming next…I mean things have to get better right? I don't think it's possible for them to get any worse… 

Chi-chi walks into the room, "Sorry to interrupt, but we just got a call from Bulma. Trunks finished finding all the dragonballs."

Gohan blinked "You mean he's really going to bring Panny back?"

"Yeah…you can go and be there if you'd like. Goku and I are…" and with that she left the room

Gohan turned to me "Do you think…"

I nodded, "Yeah we should, while we may not of always been the best ones, we are still her parents. We owe her that much, at the very least."

And with that we took off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

With you  
(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)   
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)   
With you  
(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)   
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)   
Ughhhhh!

We flew together, silently. There must be a million thoughts going through his minds, but once again, he seems to be keeping them to himself. I want to help, I know this is killing him…but how can I when he won't let me? I sigh closing my eyes. He's all I have on my mind…Well…Him and Pan…she's not going to be too happy with Trunks…I don't she wants to come back…I have a bad feeling about this…a really bad feeling…

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Well there we go! I wrote the Videl chap! Aren't ya proud of meh? Anyways….next chap is Trunks bringing Pan back…I'm not sure what song to use though, any suggestions? I was thinking I might use Hemorrhage (In my hands) By Fuel. But I'm not sure…anyways…Ja for now! 


	7. Hemmorragein my hands

Guess who's back, back again? Celeb's back! Tell a friend! Er sorry, too much Eminem I suppose…. Just happy he got the Grammy for best Rap album…Anywho, I don't own DBZ…. sadly…Akira Toriyama does….And Fuel owns the song Hemorrhage(In My Hands)…lucky bastards….anyways enough rambling, this is another Trunks POV chap! Enjoy! 

Hemorrhage (In My Hands)

Memories are just where you laid them  
Drag the waters 'till the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find?  
Was there something you left behind?  
Don't you remember anything I said when I said?

I watched as the Dragon disappeared, and in his place was the one thing I wanted, Pan. I have so many memories of bringing people back with these things, but none have ever come back looking the way she does. Her eyes are bloodshot, almost glowing red. Her arms are covered with sores, also red. She walks up to me, seeing me staring. And starts yelling at me. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Trunks!?" 

"Pan, I brought you back, what did you except, that we would just accept your choice to burn? I know things got fucked up, but you can't just run away from you're problems!"

"I can when nobody will help me!"  
"That's bullshit, you knew I at least was more then willing to help, as was my sister, don't you remember anything we said?"

Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away   
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Pan, please tell us what's wrong!" I pleaded. 

"Nothing's wrong, Trunks, I don't see why you're being so paranoid," she snapped as she tried to wriggle free from my grasp.

"Stop lying, I'm not going to just leave you here! Tell me!"

"I'M FINE!" She screamed as she brought her knee into my groin.

I dropped to the floor in pain, watching her as she flew off.

Don't leave me alone Panny…

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~

I looked at her and grabbed her shoulders gently, aware that everyone was watching us. 

"I am not going to let you run again"

"And why the hell not?" She said, giving a cold look, one I had never seen from her before…

"Because I give a damn! That's why! And so does everyone else!"

Don't leave me to deal with this on my own again…

Oh hold me now, I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go?  
She cries that life is like some movie black and white  
Dead actors, vacant lies  
Over and over and over again she cries

"No they don't! They practically threw me out because I wouldn't 'snap out of it'! Tell me, where the hell am I supposed to go now?" She demanded.

Is this true, am I the only one left, well…I'm not giving up!

"You could stay with me."  
"Thanks, but no thanks Trunks, this is all so stupid and fake anyways! You don't care! You just feel sorry for me, and probably guilty as well, so you put on this little act so you can be the hero once more and save the fucking day. Well, guess what Trunks, this isn't some movie! There is no happy ending! No damsel in distress! And certainty no god damned hero!" She screeched, she was practically hysterical now.

Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away   
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding

She tried to free herself of my grasp, trying to fly away, run away.

"Don't leave me Pan, Don't leave me alone again!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because I love you!"

Shit, Did I just say that?

"Don't lie"

And I wanted  
You turned away  
You don't remember  
But I do  
You never even tried

"But I'm not! I tried to tell you, but you turned away every time I came close, you wouldn't let me in anymore! So how the hell was I supposed to let you know, when you wouldn't let me? Tell me that!"

"I don't remember you trying!"

"I do!"

She slapped me, hard "Don't lie!"

"I'm not! Can't you see Pan? Can't you see that you didn't even try?" I pleaded with her, bringing her closer to me, it pained me so much that things are like this. Why can't she believe me? Is she so convinced to be miserable?

Don't fall away   
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away   
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again   
  


She pulled away "Why should I believe you? Everyone knows you're just another womanizer! I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you were!"

"You must be, if you expect me to believe this shit!"  She pulled away and flew off just leaving me there.

I could practically feel my heart break that second. Don't do this again! 

"Don't do this to me Pan!" I screamed.

Don't make me sit here, with this pain. With this love, bleeding…in my hands…

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The long awaited chap 7! Woo! Next chappy, Pan's pov! Should I use Fine Again by Seether, or Hurt by NIN (Nine inch nails)? 

Review and Respond!

Lovies!

Bye!


	8. Even Deeper

I know. I know. I need to update a lot of my other fics, but this happens to be the one I have inspiration for…so…yeah…And I didn't choose Hurt or Fine Again, because I found an even more fitting song. It's called Even Deeper, by Nine Inch Nails. They own it, not meh. Oh and the person who suggested using Broken by Seether, I too love that song, but it doesn't fit the ending I have planned out, however the last chap will be a Seether song, the song Pig, if you know the song..it may hint the ending *wink wink*…Pan's POV…

Even Deeper

I woke up today  
to find myself in the other place  
with a trail of footprints  
from where I ran away

I woke up today, but I wasn't here, I was in hell, that's right hell. The other place, the only place worse then here. All that was shown to me was how I feel, my digression, my runaway plan. My escape…

it seems everything I've heard  
just might be true  
and you know me  
(well you think you do)  
sometimes, I have everything - yet I wish I felt something

Perhaps he was right, maybe I'm just running away from my problems. But what does he know? Trunks doesn't know what I've gone through, or what made me this way, he just thinks because he once knew me…he can "figure me out" I had so much…I was so "fortunate".. So why did I become so numb?

do you know how far this has gone?  
just how damaged have I become?  
when I think I can overcome  
it runs even deeper

How did it get this far, so bad, so fast? What happened to me? How fucked up am I now? My body is covered with scars…from the syringes…and razors….and my soul…I don't even want to think what I did to it…and here when someone offered to help…I just choose to sink even more into my depression…

and in a dream I'm a different me  
with a perfect you  
we fit perfectly  
and for once in my life I feel complete  
and I still want to ruin it

I can almost imagine what would happen if I accepted his offer…We could end up like his parents, Bulma and Vegeta, the seemingly perfect couple, they argue a lot, but none would be the same without the other. We could be like that. I could be whole. But I know I would try to ruin it. I would ruin it. I don't know how to handle happiness.. so its better to push him away..

as clear as day  
this plan has long been underway  
I hear them call  
I cannot stay  
the voice inviting me away

It's clear to me what I have to do, I need to escape again, they can't wish me back twice, right? I've had this planned too long to turn back now…

"Pan!" Mom

"Pan-chan!" Dad

"Panny!" Trunks

"Pan!" Grandpa

"Pan-chan!" Grandma

"Panny!" Goten

They're all calling me to come back but  I can't because the voice inside, the only one I listen to, is telling me to still run. So run I shall…

do you know how far this has gone?  
just how damaged have I become?  
when I think I can overcome  
it runs even deeper

I feel somebody grab my arm. I gasp in surprise and find myself face to face with one of the people who probably "knows" me best…Grandpa…did they send him after me? Does he know how fucked up I've let me get? Suddenly, in front of the all-pure one, instead of feeling relieved or hopeful, I feel even worse…

everything that matters is gone  
all the hands of hope have withdrawn  
could you try to help me hang on?  
it runs...

"Panny, why?" His voice is sharp, no pity, just curiosity. He wants the truth? How could he understand? But I'll try…

"It's too late for me, that's why Grandpa."

"It's never too late Pan" Is it true? Can he maybe help me? Can I be saved? Then the voice answers, no one saves a sinner. 

"I'm sorry Grandpa, it's too strong" And then I fly off again, and he's probably sitting there in shock, I just hope he or anybody else won't follow me.

I straight  
I won't crack  
on my way  
and I can't turn back

I'm not going to break this time…I can't…But I also can't turn back…no more pretending…now the real Pan comes out…I can't keep her suppressed any longer..

I'm okay

I'm on track

On my way

And I can't turn back

I'm going to be "okay" I don't need them…right? But where can I stay…I'm on track…but to where? I can't turn back, can't go "home", that much I know

I stayed

On this track

Gone too far

Can't come back

I stayed on this road so long…I've gone too far off, going back isn't an option anymore, is it? No…I have to go forward. Going back will only drag me down further…all I can hope is that they won't come after me…

I stayed

On this track

Lost my way

Can't come back

I'm pushing forward, like I always do, always following the same thin white line.  But where am I going? I feel lost…I don't know where to go…so lost…nowhere to go…all I know is this, I can't come back….right?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Panny's the one running now! Like farther like daughter eh? Will she come back, or will someone find her? Next chap: Bra's POV……should be interesting ..as we all remember, Bra was not happy with Pan…not at all…


	9. Bells For Her

Well, I'm back, I'm finally depressed enough to work on this -_-;;  I've had it planned for a while, but good moods kept me from working on it, but as we all knew, my good moods dun last too long, so here I am once again…  I don't own the song Bells For Her, it belongs to the musical genius that is Tori Amos. And here you all thought I only listen to rock… Bra's POV.

Bells For Her

And through the life force and there goes her friend  
On her Nishiki it's out of time  
And through the portal they can make amends

I sigh as I watch Pan fly off, seems she's running again. Well, I'm not letting her go by herself; Bra Briefs does not give up that easily! I'm going to follow her, fix this, end this, once and for all!

Hey, would you say whatever we're blanket friends  
Can't stop what's coming  
Can't stop what is on its way

I've known her forever…I don't know what's going to happen next, but I have to keep going, help, hurt, whatever part I am to play in this, I cannot stop. So for now, I'll keep going, I won't let her get out of my sight, I will catch up with her!

And through the walls they made their mudpies  
I've got you mind I said she said I've you voice  
I said you don't need my voice girl you have your own

But you never thought it was enough of

We used to play when were little, I've known her forever. We used to think so alike, almost as if our minds were one, when did that change? She used to say how I was so good at speaking opinions, and how she wasn't…did she forget she too had her own voice? How did she forget how to use it? Or did she know how to use, but didn't think it was enough? Did she think no one would listen?

So they went years and years  
Like sisters blanket girls  
Always there through that and this  
There's nothing we cannot ever fix I said

Years have passed by, and in my eyes, I thought we had only gotten closer. Didn't we always get through things? Didn't I always help her? I always said, nothing was out of our control, that we could control our own destiny, and only we could. Now I'm not so sure I was right about that…

Can't stop what's coming  
Can't stop what is on it's way  
Bells and footfalls and soldiers and dolls  
Brothers and lovers she and I were

I speed up, inch by inch, second by second, I'm getting closer to her. 

"Pan!" I call out as I finally catch up with her, grabbing her gently by her shoulders. Whatever's going to happen, it's too late to stop now. To think, we were once best friends, and now she is looking at me as if I were the enemy. Am I?

Now she seems to be sand under his shoes  
There's nothing I can do  
Can't stop what's coming  
Can't stop what is on it's way

She turns around to face me, her eyes; they look almost vacant. But that only lasts for a few moments, before they fill with anger. The she starts coming towards me, with an angry look, throwing a punch in my face, I grab it, and looks at her. I can't stop this can I? Is this destiny? If so, I shall meet it!

_And now I speak to you are you in there_

_You have her face and her eyes_

But you are not her 

"Pan, listen to me!" I plead with her, but she keeps throwing punch after punch. She is not the Pan I once knew. Her eyes are cold, and uncaring. She may have her face, but inside, the Son Pan I knew is still very much dead. So it has come to this, a fight. Well I will fight back, though I am not as skilled in this area as she is, I am not as clueless as they all think either.

And we go at each other  
Like blank ettes who can't find  
Their thread and their bare

I twist her arm and throw her into the ground. She lets out a grow, her eyes almost glowing as she pounces me to the ground, throwing punch after punch in my face. 

"Why didn't you stop him? God fucking damnit Bra! I hate you! For letting him bring me back!"

My eyes open widely and kick her in the gut, sending her off of me. 

"As a matter of fact Pan, I did try to stop him, it is not my fault that Trunks refused to listen! And if anyone has the right to be angry" I said, calmly picking her up by her shirt "It's me"

She squirmed free of my grip and next thing I know she's kicking me in the spine, sending me into the ground. I gag, as I taste the dirt in my mouth.

Can't stop loving  
Can't stop what is on its way  
And I see it coming and It's on its way  
  


I get back up, forming a fighting stance, for now I have to fight, even though I dislike fighting her.  I can't stop what has already begun. Wait, someone's coming. It's…father? Why in the world is my father following us? Bah…I can't think about that! Right now I need to focus on what's heading my way, Pan's fist.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Welp, that's chapter 9! Bah, I know what I want to do for the next chap, but not sure what to use for it, as you can see, Vegeta's gonna have a talk with the girls, especially Pan…anyone have any suggestions?


	10. Immortal

Wee…and so she's actually updating! Shock, horror, gasp! Don't die of shock ok? Cause I really can't afford to be sued, for any reason. ^_^;;;  Wee…this chap uses the song Immortal by Adema, they own it, not me. All I own is some dvds and a Vegeta action figure that no longer glows, oh and a wallscroll of Gogeta!

Vegeta's POV

Immortal

Let's fight!   
We're face to face   
Loyalty is what I need to see from you   
Your insecure   
I can see the fear that breaths in your heart   
  


I looked on to them fighting as I land; I had been the only one with the brains and or guts to follow them. My daughter, and Kakarot's grand-brat.  How did this one happen? No matter, I'll take over from here. I grab Pan's wrist before it can hit my daughter's face. In an almost inaudible hiss I tell Bra, "Get out, now" 

She frowns but nods, knowing to trust me. She gives the other girl an almost hurt glance before flying off.

I smirk and let go of Pan's fist, looking at her. She almost backs away, not so sure about ourselves now are we? She knew she could win against my daughter, but myself was another matter. She should of thought of that before.

Where will you run, where will you hide   
I see the blood drip from your eyes   
Who will survive let's get it on and we'll find

I smirked more and stepped closer to her, whispering in an threatening voice "So, brat, what will you do now? Are you a coward, will you run?"

She blinked and took a few steps backwards before frowning and getting into a fighting stance. "I won't run!"

"Too bad," I reply as I rush towards her  "That was you're best bet." I swung a fist at her face "Now we'll see what you're really made of, won't we?"

I know who you are   
The leader of lost souls   
You can't kill me, I'm immortal   
I'm not afraid to die   
My soul will travel on   
You can't kill me I'm immortal, immortal, immortal

"Why the hell do you care?" She asked, barely ducking in time, before she swung her foot towards my gut.

"Because brat" I began as I grabbed her by her leg and started twisting it "I see through you, even if no one else does"

"What the hell," she gasped out, yanking her foot free "Is that supposed to mean?"

"You're the forsaken, forgotten right? Life is always picking on **you**" I smirked and thrust my fist into her stomach. "Been there, done that.  Giving up doesn't do anything, use that anger, pain, and fuel it. But don't give in. See that's why you'll never be able to beat me. I used my anger, you gave up."

_I need the rush _

_There's nowhere you can hide before you die _

_Why won't you face me?_

I can see the fear that's in your eyes 

She just stood there watching me. Bah! This isn't a fight at all. She takes off quickly, running. I smirk and start flying after her, feeling the air fly past me, sending a chill up and down my spine. Now this is more like it. A hunt. So she's scared, who wouldn't be? But she should of thought of that before messing with my kids.

Where will you run?  
Where will you hide?  
Let's fight

"Come out come out where ever you are" I taunted as I chased her through the forest, almost loosing sight of her. So she's playing hide and go seek again. Pathetic! That is not how one fights! This is almost a waste of my time.

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me, I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal, immortal, immortal

I send out a small ray of light. It's a locater beam; it'll keep going till it hits her. And when it does, she'll be paralyzed. I hear a screech and grin, flying towards it.  I bet she thought she could just slip away.  I don't know why she's so scared, she's died, so this shouldn't seem so bad. Even now, I don't fear it. Death isn't the end. The spirit lasts forever. But at the rate she's going, she'll just end up in hell, again. After all, I believe killing yourself sends you into hell. I smirk and send another blast at her, sending her to the floor. She moves feebly, whimpering in pain.

_You can't kill me, immortal_

_You can't kill me, immortal_

_You can't kill me, immortal_

She stands up trying to gather her ki into a blast. But before she has a chance to continue I bring my hand up to the back of her neck and knock her out cold. I grin and scoop her limp body up and fly towards Capsule Corp, where I was supposed to deposit the brat. They'd probably get mad at me for roughing her up so much, but she shouldn't of started an unfair with my daughter, the she wouldn't of ended up against me. When the players switched, I think she knew she'd lose; no one can beat Vegeta.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I cut out some of the repeating of the chorus at the end, it would of gotten too stretched out and repetitive if I had used it.

Buaaa, what will happen when Pan wakes up? Will she be pissed at Vegeta…or maybe something else? –grins- I'll never tell….review, and I'll try to get the next chap up quicker!


End file.
